


Better Off Borg

by Singing_Violin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of my story "The Curse of Coffee," in which it is Seven instead of Chakotay that is imprisoned with a full-of-coffee Captain Janeway. J7. Explicit F/F content: you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and universe are not mine.
> 
> This story is for Aunt Kathy, Oystercatcher, and the other J7 shippers who have been asking for years for a J7 version of this story.
> 
> A special thank you, as well, to Oystercatcher and Aunt Kathy, for their patience, support, and beta'ing.

After several hours, the negotiations were going nowhere. Captain Janeway had never been more frustrated in her life, and as a result, had just downed her sixth cup of coffee…or was it seventh? She'd lost track, needing the drug just to continue functioning. The descriptions of protocols breached by both sides would have put her to sleep within the first thirty minutes if she hadn't had her caffeine.

She saw Seven of Nine eying her curiously, no doubt wondering whether the beverage provided some tactical advantage other than the obvious increase in energy. Janeway had invited the ex-Borg to accompany her on this mission, hoping the blonde would learn something about diplomacy...and possibly apply that newfound knowledge to her interactions with the rest of the _Voyager_ crew. She sighed, looking over at her protégé. _If only you knew how much I needed this, Seven._

The only light peeking through the proverbial clouds was in the knowledge that, if the captain proved successful in getting these people to agree to a treaty, Voyager would be paid in desperately needed deuterium. _There's a year's worth of coffee to be had if I can finish this_ , she told herself.

She was about to call a recess, having decided that there was no hope of resolution in this session, when the lights suddenly went out. Shortly thereafter, she heard weapons fire, and felt herself being pushed towards the floor. Unfortunately, whoever was trying to valiantly shield her from the unknown enemy hadn't pushed her hard enough, and she felt a stab of pain rip through her as she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was chained spread-eagle to the stone wall of a prison cell, the only light coming through a small skylight. There appeared to be no door, and she surmised that one of the walls must be a disguised force field. She looked around the cell, wondering if she was alone, and sighed with a mixture of disappointment and relief when she saw the figure in a catsuit limply hanging on an adjacent wall. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Seven?" she called softly, hoping to wake her companion. When the younger woman failed to respond, Janeway raised her voice slightly and tried again. "Psst, Seven! Seven of Nine!"

Finally, Kathryn's efforts were rewarded as Seven groggily began to blink and stir.

"Captain," she acknowledged finally. Then, "How did we get here?"

Janeway shook her head. "During the negotiations, we were attacked. We must have been taken prisoner. I don't know any more than that. I just woke up."

"I wonder what they want," the ex-Borg mused, idly fiddling with the cuffs on her wrists, wondering if she could somehow break free. Her efforts were in vain.

"Maybe they wanted those talks to end as much as I did," Kathryn mumbled.

Seven of Nine raised her eyebrows. "Captain? Why would you wish for the negotiations to end before you'd reached a satisfactory conclusion?"

Kathryn sighed, resigning herself to explaining human emotions to the younger woman once again. "I was bored, Seven. It was tedious and trying." As she spoke, she fidgeted, hoping to worm her way out of her constraints, but like Seven, she was making no progress at all.

"Seven, do you think perhaps you could get your wrists out of those cuffs?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

The former Borg pouted in response. "I have already made an unsuccessful attempt at such an escape," she pointed out. "I was not successful. Further efforts would be inefficient. Your wrists are approximately the same size as mine, and so it stands to reason that neither of us will be able to slip our hands out if our wrist buckles are of comparable circumferences."

Janeway had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her protégé's long-winded response. "Of course," she conceded. "That makes sense. Besides, even if we could get out of our shackles, I have no idea how to get out of this cell."

"Perhaps the skylight is the egress?" suggested Seven.

"Hmm," Kathryn mused. "Maybe that's how we got in. I was thinking one of the walls was probably a force field, but it's possible we're underground, and that window's the only way out. In which case, even if we could get down, we'd be pretty well stuck. Those walls don't look climbable."

"Do you have another suggestion for escaping?" asked Seven.

"No," Janeway admitted. "I suggest we wait to be rescued."

"Agreed," said Seven.

It then occurred to the captain that, although the former drone appeared unhurt, and she was unaware of any injuries of her own, she ought to ask. "Are you quite all right, Seven?"

Seven of Nine looked slightly hurt. "What do you mean, Captain? Do you think my agreement on inaction is atypical in some way? Are you worried that I am...not myself?"

The captain sighed. "Of course not, Seven. I was referring to your physical being; have you been harmed in any way; are you injured?"

"Other than having been rendered unconscious and imprisoned against my will, Captain, I am...fine." She paused for a moment. "Are you injured?"

"Thankfully no, Seven, as far as I can tell. I'm a bit uncomfortable in this position, and I suppose you are too."

"Borg are rarely uncomfortable, Captain," Seven retorted. "This is not much different from the position I maintain while I am regenerating."

Janeway smiled a bit at that. "I'm glad you're all right, Seven."

"Thank you." Seven acknowledged. "And I you."

Silence befell for a few minutes before the former drone decided to speak again. "Captain," Seven ventured, "do you want to...talk?"

Janeway blinked. "Is there something on your mind, Seven?"

"There are many things on my mind, Captain. But I was more...concerned...that you would be disquieted if we stayed here in silence, doing nothing more than staring at each other."

Bowled over by the former Borg's surprising sensitivity, Kathryn was speechless for a moment. "Of course, Seven, that would be lovely. What would you like to talk about?"

Seven carefully gauged her captain's reactions as she suggested topics. "I am planning a renovation of the Astrometrics lab," she paused for a moment, noting that Janeway looked slightly bored, before continuing, "that would allow crew members to contact their families without a second person in the room. I have observed that the crew are quite uncomfortable with having me present for their more intimate conversations, and I no more wish to intrude than they wish to have me there."

Again, the captain was astonished. "Seven, that is a wonderful idea. But...how are you going to do it?"

"Well, I was hoping to have your input, Captain," she replied. "But I'm glad you approve."

They continued to work out the technical details of Seven's proposal until Seven paused, noting that the captain looked quite ill at ease.

"Captain, are you unwell?" she asked pointedly.

"You asked before if I was all right, Seven," the captain remarked. "Our situation hasn't changed."

The former Borg decided to explain, silently noting how Janeway had avoided answering the question directly. "You are fidgeting, Captain. And sweating, which is curious given that this room is colder than the standard temperature of the living space on _Voyager_. And," she decided to reveal all at once, "your subtle facial movements indicate that you are nauseated. I am not detecting any harmful components of the air, so the problem must lie within you. Perhaps you were not as unharmed as you suppose."

Janeway suddenly realized that Seven probably had no clue what she was experiencing, as she probably hadn't experienced it since before her assimilation, and likely didn't even remember it. With any other member of the crew, she wouldn't admit it out loud, though she would expect them to figure it out, and perhaps be in a similar state of misery. As she mused on how to explain to Seven what was going on, the Borg spoke up again.

"Do you need to urinate?"

Startled at the tall woman's perceptiveness, given her own inexperience, Kathryn suppressed a yelp, then again contemplated how to respond to the question.

Seven didn't give her a chance. "I take it that is an affirmative. Captain, why don't you just...go?"

Janeway stared, finally having a response for the younger woman. "I can't do that, Seven."

"Why not? I conjecture that, after a certain amount of time, you would have more trouble *not* doing that."

"It's not that simple. Besides," it occurred to her that she had never bothered to ask about Seven's bodily functions, as they had never before been relevant, "what do Borg do about this...problem?"

"Our nanoprobes purify our blood, so we have no need for kidney or bladder function," Seven explained, then moved the conversation back on topic. "You are avoiding the question again, Captain. What is not simple about voiding your bladder when it is full?"

"Seven," Janeway sighed. "I am a Starfleet captain, and this is not a bathroom. I can't even get my uniform off. If I were to...go...now, I would wet myself, and that would be a great embarrassment. We are taught from a young age to 'hold it' until we are in a suitable place for elimination. Don't you remember, from when you were a child?"

Seven looked askance at the captain, then answered simply, "No."

Disappointed, Kathryn stared blankly at Seven, having no idea what to say, how to explain this facet of human social mores. Meanwhile, the pressure of her bladder was becoming more uncomfortable by the moment, and she grunted as she squirmed slightly, as much as her constraints would allow.

"Wait," Seven continued, as she appeared to think very deeply. "I seem to recall a girl who had 'an accident' at school, and was made fun of by the other children."

"Exactly, Seven," Janeway confirmed. "It is considered a great weakness and humiliation to urinate in one's clothing. Especially in public."

"We are not in public, and I will not make fun of you," Seven stated.

The captain's eyes grew wide. "First of all, I have no idea who's watching us, and although I appreciate your sentiment, I intend not to give you the opportunity."

"You cannot 'hold it' forever, Captain. And I seem to recall that there could be dangerous health consequences of 'holding it' too long. I could list them for you."

Kathryn groaned. "That's not necessary, please. I'll be fine."

Indignantly, Seven appeared as if she wanted to stomp her foot, if she had been able. "You will not 'be fine' indefinitely, and I do not wish to be the cause of your illness," she lowered her voice to nearly a whisper, "or death."

The captain gasped. "Nobody's ever died from a full bladder, Seven."

"I beg to differ, Captain," retorted the erstwhile drone. "It is said that the ancient astronomer Tycho Brahe died from a burst bladder. I do not want your fate to be similar. Since we do not know when we will be rescued, I suggest you relieve yourself. It is the safest and most efficient solution to your problem, and I have no social biases with which to judge you."

Grasping desperately for some excuse to give the younger woman, Kathryn thought of something. "What about that girl?" she asked. "If you witnessed it, surely you participated in harassing her."

Seven pursed her lips, and paused before answering softly, "I believe I was that girl."

The captain eyed her sympathetically. "Oh, Seven, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. And that of the few things you remember from your childhood, that is one of them. I wish you had more happy memories."

Seven shook her head. "I didn't even recall it until you asked. It is a very vague memory and I certainly have no recollection of the physical or emotional sensations at the time. You need not worry. Also, you are changing the subject again."

Once again, Janeway sighed. "It's easier for me if I don't talk about it."

"But you are unable to concentrate on anything else," Seven observed.

"What?" asked Kathryn, confused.

"When I was explaining to you how we would reroute power to the automated systems in the new Astrometrics lab, you suggested a routing that would be impossible. That was when I first noticed that you were not as 'fine' as you would have me believe. If you were not distracted, you would never have made such an obvious error."

"Fine," Janeway conceded. "I'm distracted, as anyone would be in my situation. It does take a bit of focus, but I can manage for a while longer."

"I have no doubt that you can manage indefinitely, Captain. I only doubt that it is a good idea for you to do so. I regret forcing the matter, but I must warn you that the clouds I can see through the skylight seem to be of the cumulonimbus variety, and once it starts to rain, the subconscious suggestion of falling water may be more than you can resist."

"Shit," Kathryn muttered as she felt a small trickle soak into her pant leg, and she clenched her muscles to stop it. She bit back the urge to yell at Seven for 'forcing the matter,' and instead offered another retort. "In this case, Seven, resistance is not futile."

Seven, of course, had not failed to notice what had just transpired, and was not afraid to mention it. "You have already 'wet yourself,' Captain; you might as well finish what you started."

"Starship. Captains. Do. Not. Wet themselves. Do you understand, Seven?"

"No, I don't," she responded curtly. "You clearly have, and it is natural in this situation to do so. You have no other viable alternative. How many cups of coffee did you consume? Coffee, like alcohol, is known to be a diuretic..."

Kathryn could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes and she didn't know whether it was from the strain of holding back the deluge that was sure to shortly come, or because she was feeling backed into a corner by the younger woman whom she had previously counseled. Meanwhile, her stomach began to churn with the effort of fighting her increasingly expanding bladder.

"I think I'm going to throw up," she mumbled to herself, but of course, Seven picked up her words, and would have none of it.

"Kathryn!" Seven exclaimed exasperatedly, and that was enough to startle the captain, who wasn't used to being called by her first name by anyone other than her first officer. Kathryn looked up into the frustrated woman's eyes, and what she saw surprised her: concern, affection, perhaps even some sympathy...but no judgment, and no condescension.

Then, the former Borg proceeded to stun her further. "I love you," she stated simply.

Astonished, shocked,  and therefore momentarily distracted from her all-consuming task, she felt the 'whoosh' of her bladder giving way. Her cheeks reddened, but she steadily continued to meet Seven's gaze as the sound of liquid hitting the cell floor seemed to last for an eternity.

Finally, the flow ended, though Kathryn continued to look into Seven's eyes for several moments before finally closing her own in relief.

"Feel better?" Seven asked sympathetically.

Kathryn nodded without opening her eyes.

Then, the former drone looked down. "That is a lot of fluid," she remarked. "I am surprised you managed to hold it."

"I didn't," Kathryn pointed out, stifling a giggle as she also looked down to observe her mess.

"Are you able to hold your alcohol well too?" Seven asked idly.

She smiled at the catsuited woman. "I don't drink alcohol," she responded. "I was tipsy once…didn't like it. Vowed never to let myself lose control like that."

Seven appeared contemplative for a moment, and then remarked, "I think I understand why you were so reluctant. Are you very afraid of losing control?"

"I..." Janeway started, not sure how exactly to respond, when she felt the familiar sensation of the transporter engulf her.

As she materialized on the transporter pad, she was instantly met with the concerned gaze of her first officer. "Chakotay," she acknowledged awkwardly, wondering how quickly she could convince him to beam her directly to her quarters.

He looked from one woman to the other, attempting to reassure himself of their well-being, and as he was doing so, sniffed the air suspiciously and wrinkled his nose. Finally, his surveying eyes found the source of the aroma, and his eyes grew wide in shock.

Seven observed as Kathryn seemed to visibly shrink as she was appraised by the invasive stare, and made a motion to step in front of her, hiding her state from further view. The captain was cognizant enough to notice her motion and wave her back.

Finally, Chakotay spoke, and he attempted flatly at humor. "You couldn't wait, Kathryn?"

The captain gave him an accusing glare. "You couldn't have rescued us a bit sooner?"

That seemed to snap him out of his shock, and he coughed. "Fair enough. It wasn't easy to find you, we..."

"Zip it," the captain interrupted. "This can wait. I'd appreciate if you'd beam me directly to my quarters now...please. You can debrief me later on what happened."

He nodded apologetically. "Of course."

Reluctantly, Seven stepped off the transporter pad. She didn't want to leave the captain alone, but also acknowledged her need for privacy at this time. However, she resolved to pay a visit to the captain as soon as might be acceptable.

After the captain dematerialized, Chakotay looked over at Seven. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

This time, Seven was able to stomp her foot, and had to restrain herself from doing so. "I am unharmed," she replied angrily.

"That's not what I meant," he clarified. "Most members of the crew would be a little unnerved to see the captain...like that."

"Like what?" asked Seven, her ire continuing to increase. "Are you referring to seeing her chained to a wall, unable to escape, and being unable to aid her? Or seeing her being belittled by her own first officer?"

Chakotay gasped at the former Borg's assertiveness. "No, I was...never mind."

Seven was not going to let it go, however. "You mean seeing her wet herself," she filled in. Then she softened slightly. "It's my fault. I urged her to do so. If you want to blame someone, blame me. She was extremely uncomfortable and I suggested that her health was more important than her appearance, especially as her appearance does not matter to me."

 _Voyager_ 's first officer had nothing constructive to say in response to the young woman's bold remarks. "Right," he acknowledged meekly. "In that case, good work, Seven. However, if you find that you have any lingering symptoms due to any of your experiences today, I urge you to visit Sickbay, or you may come talk to me. I'll suggest the captain do the same when I next see her."

"I am and will be fine," Seven stated emphatically, resisting the urge to forbid him from advising either her or the captain, then turned on her heel and left the transporter room without waiting for a formal dismissal.

Later that evening, Janeway was startled by the chime of the door to her quarters. "Come in," she invited, although she dreaded the visit from Chakotay she knew was going to be inevitable.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that, rather than her first officer, it was Seven of Nine calling on her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she spoke. "Seven, what can I do for you?" She walked over to her couch and motioned for the tall woman to sit down.

As Seven sat, she looked over at her captain, concern in her eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were all right," she admitted carefully.

Janeway tensed again, even as she sat beside the former drone. "We've been over this, Seven. I'm fine."

"Chakotay suggested that we see the Doctor...or him."

"Of course he did," Janeway acknowledged. "I would have done the same."

Seven's eyes grew wide. "Why do you let him treat you like that, Captain?"

"Like what?" Janeway asked innocently, refusing to acknowledge that Seven had picked up on the more subtle overtones of their brief conversation.

"He belittles you. You were clearly in distress, and he treated you...like the mean girls treated me." Then, Seven paused, clearly contemplating something important. "Chakotay was mean."

Kathryn regarded her curiously. "Seven, he's my first officer and my friend. He was just trying to use humor to defuse an awkward situation. He wasn't trying to be mean."

"Nevertheless, it made you uncomfortable," Seven observed.

"I told you, Seven, I'm fine," Kathryn reiterated, taking Seven's hand in hers for emphasis.

That only served to embolden the younger woman. "He obviously thought so, but you're not. You've been crying."

Janeway gasped and pulled her hand back into her lap.

Seven continued, by way of explanation, "Your tear ducts are slightly inflamed. Most people would not notice, but..."

"But you did," Kathryn finished for her, suddenly realizing that she felt more touched than invaded at Seven's attention and concern. "All right," she admitted. "I may have shed a few tears of relief after I got back to my quarters. But I'm fine. Sometimes we just need to let out a little tension after a stressful experience."

"I know," Seven acknowledged. "That is why I asked the Doctor to enable my tear ducts so that I may experience at least one aspect of humanity that I found myself missing."

Janeway was suddenly intrigued. "There are others?"

"Yes," answered Seven sadly. "And after today, I have added another to the list."

The captain's heart palpitated at the admission, and she wondered the wisdom of pressing further, but her curiosity got the better of her. "And that is?"

"Urination," Seven stated flatly.

Janeway nearly choked. "Why would you want to experience _that_?" she asked pointedly.

"You seemed to experience intense pleasure during the occurrence," Seven observed.

Kathryn laughed nervously. "You are mistaken, Seven. It was merely relief in the cessation of pain that resulted from...tending to my bodily needs."

"Nevertheless, what I saw in your eyes...I wanted to feel for myself. But that is irrelevant; it is likely not possible for me."

"Hmm," mused Kathryn, suddenly feeling impulsive. "Maybe, but perhaps you can experience something similar, something truly pleasurable."

"Which is?" Seven asked curiously.

With a twinkle in her eye, Kathryn said, "I think I'd rather show you." Then, suddenly catching herself, she added, "If you're willing. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Seven answered without hesitation. "With my life."

"I meant more than that, Seven. Would you feel comfortable being...intimate with me?" The captain steeled herself for a negative response, but it was not forthcoming.

"You mean like this?" Seven asked, then leaned forward and kissed her captain full on the lips, her passion and the truth behind her words back in the dungeon completely revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

As Seven's lips gently caressed her own, the captain immediately felt her body responding in a way she'd nearly forgotten. _How long has it been since I've been aroused by a kiss? How long since I've been kissed in this way?_

Instinctively, Kathryn exerted pressure, deepening the kiss, relishing the feel of the younger woman's mouth against hers. She felt liquid pool between her legs, the dampness filling her fresh undergarments. The fabric pressed gently against her center, urging her to further action. _But this is about Seven, not me_ , she reminded herself, and reluctantly pulled away, her hand moving up to the side of Seven's face, her fingers caressing the former drone's forehead as she gazed into her eyes.

Seven seemed slightly alarmed. "Is there something wrong?" she asked nervously. "Was that...inappropriate?"

At that, Kathryn smiled. "No, Seven, that was..." Suddenly she had no words, and had to scramble for a response. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I have been practicing," was all Seven provided.

Kathryn quelled her instinct to press further, realizing that Seven's private life was none of her business, and instead changed the subject yet again. "And how did that make you feel, kissing me?" She may not need to know the details, but she needed to gauge Seven's general level of experience and comfort before leading her into territory for which the blonde was unready.

Seven thought for a moment, then replied, "It felt good. However, I would like to repeat the experiment to document further results."

The captain grinned. "Of course." She then moved her hand to cup the back of Seven's head as they moved toward each other once again, and the second kiss was, if anything, even more arousing than the first. Kathryn stifled a moan of pleasure, not wanting to alarm the former drone.

Finally, Seven pulled away, seeming contemplative but also notably flushed. "My cheeks feel hot, but it is not an unpleasant feeling. My heart rate has increased considerably. Also, my biosuit is absorbing moisture between my legs," she observed. "But it cannot be urine."

Giggling slightly, Kathryn replied, "No, it's not urine. It's a form of lubrication your body is producing in preparation for sexual intercourse. Penile penetration can be quite painful if you're not wet enough."

The former Borg peered oddly at the captain. "You do not have a penis. Why would my body prepare for penile penetration?"

The captain sighed. "Because your body doesn't know the difference, Seven. Arousal is just that...arousal. In nature, arousal is designed to facilitate reproduction, but we are capable of using it for so much more. Just as our brains were designed to figure out ways of finding food and evading predators, we can use them instead to develop science and technology and create art. Our digestive system was designed to process essential nutrients into necessary energy, but we can use our taste buds to enjoy amazing culinary creations, some with no nutritive value whatsoever. Sometimes the unintended consequences of natural selection are quite miraculous."

"Show me," Seven ordered suddenly. "I want to know what I can do with this...sexual arousal."

At that, a grin slowly spread across Kathryn's face. "I was hoping you would say that. Would you care to join me in the bedroom?"

Seven nodded, and the captain rose from the couch, then reached towards the younger woman, ceremonially helping her to rise from the couch. Hand in hand, they traversed the short distance to the bedroom, at which point Kathryn motioned for Seven to sit on the bed, but remained standing herself.

"I'm going to touch you, Seven," Kathryn warned, "and I want you to tell me immediately if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, okay?"

"Agreed," answered Seven immediately. "However, I cannot imagine anything you would do that would make me uncomfortable."

"Just...keep it in mind," the captain pled. "I want to make sure you're okay. I don't want to traumatize you."

Seven opened her mouth to launch another retort, but Kathryn interrupted. "Also, tell me if you want something other than what I'm doing. Communication is key to successful intimate relations. I may hesitate because I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for, but if you're ready, let me know."

"I understand," Seven confirmed, "and I am eager to get started."

Grinning, Kathryn reached out to once again caress Seven's face, and as she did so, leaned forward and sprinkled kisses over her forehead and across her cheek. Finally, her lips landed on Seven's own as her hand trickled down Seven's neck and chest, settling on her ample bosom.

Kathryn began to massage Seven's mound, and as she flicked a finger across Seven's nipple, the younger woman shivered involuntarily and moaned slightly, pulling away.

"I think I might be ill," Seven stated, rather alarmed. "My muscles contracted and I shook."

The captain looked into the former drone's eyes and put a hand to her cheek once again. "Totally normal, Seven..." Then she frowned. "Unless the sensation was unpleasant?"

Seven thought for a moment. "It was not unpleasant. In fact, it was quite pleasant. Just unexpected. I have never experienced anything like it, except when my implants were malfunctioning. And that was...not pleasant."

Something occurred to Kathryn, and she lowered her hand to clasp Seven's own. "Seven, do you ever masturbate? Touch yourself for pleasure?"

"No," said Seven sadly. "I do not know how. Also, I have never had a need for such...activities. In the collective, they would have been considered irrelevant and inefficient. Pleasure of any kind would only distract from our objectives."

"Oh, Seven!" Janeway sighed, sitting next to her on the bed and drawing an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "I had no idea...I mean, I should have suspected. But if this is too much for you..."

"Captain," Seven interjected, "it is not 'too much' for me; if it were, I wouldn't have asked you to show me. However, perhaps it is 'too much' for you? You seem to be crying."

"Oh!" exclaimed the captain, raising her free hand to her face and wiping away a tear she hadn't been aware of shedding. "It's just...it makes me sad, how much you've missed, what the Borg took away from you."

Seven raised her own hand to Kathryn's face, wiping away another tear, then clasped the older woman's slightly-wet fingers and brought them into her lap, meeting the other two hands that were already there. "We cannot change the past," she uttered sensibly. "So it is irrelevant. It would be futile to mourn what was not, when we can create what is to be. You can show me what I have missed, fill in the gaps. I can catch up. I am sure of it."

At that, the captain half-laughed, half-sobbed, then let go of Seven's hand in order to once again cup the back of her head as she leaned in for another kiss, this one more desperate than any of the others, as if she were trying to make up for lost time. With her other hand, she reached around Seven's back and stroked it lightly. She felt Seven shiver again, but this time Seven did not startle or stop. Kathryn took that as an invitation to continue, and moved her hand down from Seven's head all the way to her inner thighs, stroking lightly, her fingers brushing ever-so-slightly against  Seven's center, just enough to feel the dampness there, matching that between her own legs. At the revelation of Seven's arousal, she felt another gush of fluid into her own undergarments, and rubbed her legs together slightly to alleviate her increasing need.

Meanwhile, she worked her other arm around Seven's midsection to settle once more upon her breasts, and as her fingers tickled Seven's nipples, she felt them harden under her touch. Moving her hand once again from the sensitive area, she captured Seven's torso with both hands and gently eased her over and down until she was lying prone upon the bed, all the while placing butterfly kisses across the ex-Borg's face. Kathryn then straddled the taller woman and, with both hands, began to massage her breasts in earnest. She was gratified to see that Seven had closed her eyes and appeared to be lost in the sensations of the moment.

Once again, she bent down to kiss the blonde on the lips, then trailed her index fingers down from Seven's nipples, tracing two parallel lines down her torso, then, as she approached the slender thighs, cupped them each in one hand while using her thumbs to explore Seven's vulva through her biosuit. Kathryn's own center pulsed against damp fabric as she felt Seven squirm beneath her.

She wanted to stop and check if Seven was still all right, but she felt the younger woman beginning to tense her muscles, and instead took one hand and rubbed Seven's clitoris vigorously while she moved the other back up her belly and to her buxom bust. As she switched between massaging each breast, she pressed firmly against the hardening nub beneath her other hand, and finally, as Seven convulsed, moaning, she reached around her back and embraced her with one arm, still using the other at her center to guide her through her very first orgasm.

As the eruption subsided, Kathryn finally released Seven's core and moved to lie next to Seven, propping herself up on one elbow and moving her hand back up to Seven's face, where she tenderly caressed Seven's cheek. Finally, Seven opened her eyes, and Kathryn smiled warmly down at her.

"Thank you. That was quite pleasurable," Seven commented, dazed and panting slightly.

"That," Kathryn answered, "was a clitoral orgasm. The easiest kind to achieve, and the most common. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You may want to try it by yourself at some point."

Seven looked up at her captain then, her eyes exploring her captain's face for the implication within her words. "There are other kinds of orgasms?" she asked incredulously.

Janeway grinned. "Yep, there are. Do you want to try for another? You'll have to disrobe."

Almost before the captain had finished speaking, Seven was already tearing off her biosuit, revealing her perfectly naked, slender physique. Kathryn gasped and resisted the urge to tell Seven how beautiful she was, because no doubt the former drone would find such subjective judgments irrelevant. Still, she drank in the sight with her eyes, and marveled once again at Seven's eager participation in this exploration.

Seven noticed her attention, however, and remarked, "You are pleased with my appearance."

Kathryn nodded. "Yes, I am, Seven. It is quite...stimulating to see you unclothed."

"Is that why your nipples are erect, your pupils are dilated, and there is moisture between your legs?" asked Seven pointedly. And, before the captain could answer, "Would you be more comfortable if you also disrobed, that I may touch you as you are touching me?"

Janeway coughed, considering only for a moment how to answer such direct queries. "Let me answer your questions in order, Seven," she began. "First, yes, you have noticed the signs of arousal; it is difficult to participate in these activities without becoming aroused. And of course, seeing your whole body adds to the effect, but it began when you kissed me."

Seven cocked her head. "Fascinating that a simple kiss can be so powerful. When I was practicing, I had no idea the effect it could have. I merely wanted to learn what I had seen demonstrated by other people and in holonovels."

"Yes, a kiss can be quite powerful, Seven," Kathryn continued, "but it isn't always. You have to be kissing the right person and in the right circumstances. Furthermore, different kinds of kisses can evoke different emotional and physical responses. Would you like to learn more about kissing?"

"Perhaps," answered Seven, "but first, since I have already disrobed, I would prefer to continue our previous direction of exploration."

"Good," answered Kathryn. "Me too." She moved towards Seven, pressing against her chest to ease her back into a prone position on the bed, but Seven caught her arm.

"You haven't answered my other question. Would you be more comfortable if you also disrobed?"

The captain shook her head. "Right. So, first of all, Seven, what I'm about to do is quite difficult, and nearly impossible in tandem. Since you are inexperienced, I prefer to demonstrate on you first, so that you may have the best possible experience...if that's all right with you." It was a lie of omission, but she couldn't imagine telling Seven the whole truth. In fact, she wasn't sure she knew the whole truth: all she knew was that the idea of fully participating at this moment made her blood run cold. It was one thing to give Seven something that had been cruelly taken from her by the Borg, and quite another to take a generous helping for herself. Besides, after what had happened earlier...Seven was reading her just a little _too_ well for her own comfort. While she cared deeply for the former drone, she was also acutely aware of the drone's deficiencies when it came to knowledge of social customs, and was sure that, if she revealed any more of herself to Seven, intimate details would somehow find their way into the ears of people with whom she'd rather not share...people like her first officer...

She was startled out of her reverie by Seven's voice. "It is all right with me," Seven replied, "especially as it seems you would be uncomfortable disrobing at this time."

"I didn't say..." Kathryn began, flustered by the way Seven had picked up upon her subtle cues once again.

Seven interrupted, "You are making excuses. However, the actual reasons behind your hesitation are irrelevant at this time; I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. I am grateful for your help, and would not repay your kindness by forcing you into something you are not ready for."

For a moment, Janeway was left speechless by Seven's echo of her own words, but finally answered, "Thank you, Seven. Now, lie down. I'm going to give you a ride you won't forget."


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Kathryn took a moment to admire the sight before her: Seven's creamy skin, the swell of her hips, the fullness of her perfectly-formed breasts that rose and fell with her even breaths. _Ah, to be young again_ , she lamented ruefully, picturing how her own features sagged where the younger woman's curved gracefully.

Shaking the thought from her mind, the captain then focused upon the target of interest and drank in the beauty of that, too: the moist folds that comprised a delicate flower, heretofore untouched by human hands...and suddenly, she was overwhelmed by the return of a deep sadness at the life that had been stolen from her eager protégé.

Janeway scooted over until she was peering directly into Seven's eyes and searched them for any hint of regret, pain, or discomfort. Instead, she was met with the trust and love the younger woman conveyed in her own gaze. Placing a hand upon Seven's shoulder, she once again sought reassurance. "Seven, I need to know that you're okay with this. That you're not feeling you need to participate because I am your captain. I want to stress that it is perfectly okay to opt out, now or at any point later. I am not giving you orders of any kind."

At that, Seven sat up slightly, pushing against Kathryn's hand and propping herself up on one elbow. "Captain, I have already given you my consent, and agreed to let you know if that changes. Why do you insist upon asking me the same question multiple times, in multiple ways? It is inefficient...and patronizing."

Janeway physically recoiled at the accusation and struggled against a fresh onslaught of tears threatening behind her lids. "I'm sorry, Seven," she said. "In human society, sex often holds a heavy emotional context; people identify very strongly with their attractions and actions based upon those attractions, and historically, society has cast harsh judgment upon people who have used sex inappropriately. It is considered perhaps the worst crime imaginable to force...or even coerce... someone into sexual activity against their will. Even a murderer will look down upon a rapist."

Her voice lowered to a whisper as she startled herself with her next admission. "I don't know that I could live with myself if I thought I took advantage of you."

Seven sat up fully then and took her captain's hands into her own. "You eliminated my choice when you took me from the Collective," she pointed out as Kathryn fought to maintain her composure, "and for that I am deeply grateful. Also, I have never been particularly apt to follow your orders when I disagree with them." She paused as the captain chuckled slightly.

"If there is anyone on this ship whom you ought not to worry about coercing, it is I," Seven continued. "Besides, I have no experience of the societal judgments about which you speak. Since I did not grow up among other humans, I have not had those judgments instilled in me. Furthermore, from what little you have conveyed, they seem illogical and burdensome." She paused for a moment, noticing how the captain's lips were twitching and her eyes were beginning to overflow. "However, you seem deeply affected by them."

With that, she let go of Kathryn's hands and took hold of her face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears now coursing freely down the captain's cheeks. "Perhaps," she concluded, "we ought to continue this at a later date, especially as we seem to be being observed."

The captain startled then, looking up to see a blurred but unmistakable large, male figure. Instinctively, she dismounted and moved to stand in front of him, obscuring Seven's nude form from view. She then steeled herself as she seemed to grow several inches in the transformation between woman and officer.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded through clenched teeth. She blinked to clear her vision, and relaxed slightly when she observed his reddening cheeks and flustered demeanor.

"You didn't answer your communicator," he pointed out meekly. "Neither of you. And you didn't answer the door either, so I let myself in. I was worried, especially after..." His voice trailed off then, but it was clear to what he referred.

Janeway was stunned for a moment until she realized that she was not wearing a communicator - she'd failed to replace it after she changed out of her soiled uniform, and for that matter, would have to remember where she put it -  and in the meantime, Seven's had been discarded along with her biosuit, which had undoubtedly muffled the sound as it lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Why they hadn't noticed the doorbell, she wasn't sure, but obviously they had been distracted, and the chime wouldn't be as audible from the bedroom as from the living area by the door.

She sighed, acknowledging his benevolent intentions. "Your concern is commendable, Commander, but this is a private matter and you're intruding."

Seven piped up then, rising from the bed to stand next to the captain in her full glory. "Captain Janeway was just helping me to achieve an orgasm."

At that, Chakotay nearly choked. "I see you've taught Seven how to tell jokes," he observed carefully, not wanting to believe the truth of the younger woman's words, despite the clear evidence supporting their veracity.

Kathryn contemplated for a moment whether to undeceive him, but opted instead to usher him as quickly as possible out of her quarters. "As you can see, we are just fine," she reassured him as she virtually pushed him to the door. She could see worry and confusion still etched on his face as he looked back at her, and it was only then that she realized he had probably noticed the traces of her earlier tears. Together with Chakotay's observations earlier in the day, after they were rescued, and Seven's undressed state and straightforward assertion of their intentions, she could imagine the whirlwind of thoughts going through his mind right now - and did not want to give him the opportunity to voice them.

However, she did need to make sure he didn't follow up on his concerns: consult the Doctor, perhaps, or, God forbid, Tuvok, about what he had seen today. So she mustered the last of her authoritative glare, then muted it with a gentle touch to his shoulder. "I trust you will be discreet," she stated, and from his reaction, she knew she'd conveyed a direct order, and he understood. His stance weakened and he nodded before leaving.

As the door closed, Janeway breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back onto the couch, hanging her head in her hands and attempting to collect her own thoughts.

Suddenly the cushion moved slightly, and Kathryn looked up to see that Seven, still undressed, had sat down beside her.

"You are upset," Seven observed, "and I believe I understand why, now."

"Oh?" Kathryn answered, raising her eyebrows. "Do tell."

"You are afraid that the commander has judged you for your actions, or his perceptions thereof. Both earlier and now. You are afraid he believes you to have engaged in inappropriate behavior, and will disrespect you as a result."

The captain nodded. "Yes," she answered. "That's very astute, Seven. But it's not the only reason why I'm upset. You see, I'm afraid I'm judging myself as well." Unconsciously, she began to rub her own forehead with one hand, as if she had a headache.

"Captain!" Seven remarked, alarmed, covering Janeway's hands with her own. "Are you ill?"

Kathryn shook her head, chuckling lightly as she lowered their hands into her lap. "No, Seven, I'm just a little overwhelmed, is all. I'm afraid I haven't been myself just now. My behavior has been decidedly unbecoming of a captain." She squeezed Seven's hands for emphasis. "I'm so sorry."

"You do not need to be a captain all the time," Seven suggested. "Especially as it seems exhausting, adhering to so many illogical standards. And there is nothing to apologize for. I have enjoyed our time together. All of it. Also, I understand now that you were not being patronizing. I'm sorry for suggesting it. Your words were logical in the context of your own emotions and judgments."

At that, the older woman gave the younger one a watery smile. "Thanks, Seven." Then she leaned forward to kiss the former drone on the cheek.

Seven, however, was not content with the chaste gesture of affection, and turned her face towards the captain's, capturing her lips in her own once more. Kathryn, for her part, did not object.

In fact, as her body responded again to Seven's passion, she realized that at this very moment, she didn't care at all what Chakotay or anyone else thought of her. All she wanted right now was to finish what she started.

She pulled away and rose from the couch, then grabbed Seven's hand and pulled her up and back to the bedroom as fast as she could. "Come," was her only word, and Seven obeyed.

The tall blonde's eyes sparkled with anticipation as she once again settled herself on Kathryn's bed.

Janeway took her hands and spread Seven's legs, then moved eagerly to Seven's vulva, using her index finger to circle the small nub while moving her thumb through the folds, feeling the continuing wetness there.

For a moment, she hovered over her subject, leaning down to speak softly to her. "I'm going to penetrate you," she warned. "Let me know if it hurts or..."

"I am ready," Seven interrupted, her voice gravelly with need. "I desire your body inside of mine."

"Very well," the captain answered, and moved back to the apex of Seven's limbs. Palm up, she took her index finger and pushed it into the younger woman's vagina, feeling the tightness there and using her other hand to hold Seven's hip, steadying her as her muscles reacted to the intrusion.

The captain slowly began to rub her finger against the upper wall of the opening, feeling the roughness of Seven's G-spot against her beckoning finger. Meanwhile, Kathryn used her thumb to lightly stimulate the other woman's clitoris, and again, felt pride rising in her as Seven bucked against her, pushing her hand further inside and harder against her center.

"Oh!" Seven exclaimed as the captain inserted a second finger, increasing her pace as she did so. The former drone reached out her arms and grasped the bedding in clenched fists as waves of unfamiliar but decidedly pleasurable sensations washed over her.

As Kathryn felt the bump beneath her finger grow, she increased her pace once again. She moved the hand that had been holding Seven still towards Seven's clitoris so that she might stimulate both areas independently, and as she rubbed circles around Seven's nub and continued her motions inside the former drone, Seven began to moan with increasing volume.

Finally, her fingers were squeezed as Seven began to convulse, and a jet of clear fluid shot out from her urethra. The younger woman screamed as she soaked the older one and her bed.

As before, Kathryn kept contact, this time with both pleasure areas, as Seven recovered from her orgasm, sighing with contentment as she began to relax. When Seven had been still for a few moments, she reluctantly pulled her hands away and lay down next to the younger woman, pulling her into a tender embrace and kissing her cheek.

When Seven opened her eyes to see the loving gaze of her captain, she too reached out to reciprocate the hug. "Thank you," she whispered. She wanted to say more, but she had no words to describe what she had just experienced, so she hoped the two words she had expressed would imply the rest.

Then, she became aware of the dampness of Janeway's clothing and the wetness of the linens beneath her legs. Her eyes grew wide and she asked, "Have I urinated?"

Kathryn smiled. "No, Seven, but similar. This is what I was alluding to. You've ejaculated. In women the ejaculate comes out of the same hole as urine, and is stored in the bladder before it is released, so the sensation is similar. However, not all women ejaculate, and to be honest, I wasn't sure if this would work, but I was determined to try. I'm so glad you were able, and that you enjoyed it. That is, I hope you enjoyed it."

"Oh yes!" Seven remarked. "However, we are wet. Perhaps we should clean up?"

"Of course," Kathryn agreed, "though there's no rush. I'm enjoying cuddling with you."

"As am I," Seven confirmed. "However, I do find being cold and wet to be somewhat uncomfortable."

Janeway sighed. "Yes, it is. Very well. Would you care to join me for a bath?"

At that, the former Borg's eyes lit up. "I have never taken a bath. Is your bathtub big enough for two?"

Kathryn gave a crooked smile. "I think we can fit." She hopped off the bed, then, and Seven followed her into the restroom, where the captain began to draw the bath. While Seven stood rapt, observing the tub filling with water, Janeway took the opportunity to remove the bedclothes and put them in the refresher. "I've been meaning to change my sheets," she quipped as she returned to the younger woman's side. "I guess I just needed a good excuse."

Then, in full view of Seven of Nine, Captain Kathryn Janeway finally disrobed.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven of Nine felt the breath leaving her rapidly as she beheld, for the first time, her captain, unfettered by clothing or other adornments. Moreover, that captain was clearly aroused, as her pupils were dilated and her nipples were erect. She observed reverently as Kathryn Janeway discarded her uniform on the floor, threw the cleaning crystal into the water, and stepped gracefully into the bath.

As Kathryn entered the water, she seemed to melt into it; the tension immediately left her body and she threw her head back, relaxing, before finally, reluctantly, opening her eyes and meeting those of her astrometrics officer. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she uttered her invitation. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in."

Seven had to resist the urge to answer as if it were an order, reminding herself that the captain had been careful to specify that no orders were to be given here tonight. The "Yes, Captain" died on her lips, and she remained silent as she tentatively crept towards the bath and dipped her toe in, finding the water as pleasantly warm as she might have suspected, given Janeway's reaction.

Careful not to fall on top of the older woman, Seven felt her feet brush Kathryn's legs as she lowered herself into a sitting position facing her. Still, she could not take her eyes off the captain: so at ease, so happy: in fact, she believed she had never seen this side of the captain, and worried she may never see it again. She found herself thanking, internally, whatever deities might be responsible for the circumstances that led to this very moment.

They were silent for some time as the captain had closed her eyes again, presumably to focus upon the feel of the bath, and during those moments, Seven took the opportunity to observe the captain carefully. She noted that the arousal had not decreased with the calming effects of the bath; if anything, the captain seemed more in need of resolution than she had been prior. Her subtle movements seemed to indicate discomfort consistent with unresolved arousal, a sensation Seven had only just discovered and identified today, and found somewhat pleasurable, but she suspected, not for very long if left without an orgasm. Something occurred to her then, and she voiced her query. "Do you ever pleasure yourself in the bath?"

Surprised, but oddly unfettered, Kathryn looked directly at the former drone and answered honestly. "Sometimes."

"Please," Seven begged. "I would like to observe. I want to learn." In truth, she wanted to do to Kathryn what Kathryn had just done to her, but with her limited experience, she feared she would be unsuccessful, and was more comfortable continuing to observe and learn as the captain gave herself what she needed.

Janeway, on the other hand, had a slightly different idea of the situation, and was determined to let Seven participate, mostly because just the presence of the taller woman's naked body made not touching it nearly unbearable. Still, she realized that Seven may not be able to translate what was demonstrated on her to a situation in which she was performing the acts on someone else just yet, so she came up with another solution.

The captain leaned forward until she was nearly lying on top of Seven of Nine and kissed her deeply on the lips, her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. Then, suddenly, she flipped over to sit on Seven's lap, feeling the tickle of the former drone's pubic hair, regrown since most of her implants had been removed, against her sensitive buttocks. She wiggled slightly, feeling her center begin to pulse with desire, and grabbed for Seven's arms, wrapping them around herself and leading them to her breasts.

Taking the hint, the former drone began to massage the captain's bosom, paying particular attention to Kathryn's already-hardened nipples, which the blonde gently rubbed in a circular motion as Kathryn brought her own hands to where they were needed most. She knew Seven was watching closely as she took one finger and pushed it into her opening as she used the opposite hand to massage her nub. She drew her finger in and out as she pressed circles around her clit, all the while relishing the feel of Seven's hands on her mounds and Seven's crotch against her bottom.

Seven, for her part, began to feel now-familiar sensations resurfacing as the captain's muscular backside rubbed against her breasts, belly, and crotch. The taller woman found that the contact was quite stimulating, and moreover, her curiosity about the captain's techniques was becoming overwhelmed by a growing ache inside her, a need to touch the captain as much as possible, to increase Kathryn's pleasure as Kathryn had caused her own a few minutes ago. She felt a tingling between her legs and a warmth of pride in her belly as the older woman moaned softly and writhed in her lap.

While what the captain had told Seven about sometimes masturbating in the bath was true, she could not remember ever feeling this much, this quickly, in this situation. When she was by herself, it was a quick relief of tension, a necessary part of maintaining her human existence so she could focus on her duties the rest of the time. But now...with Seven's arms around her and Seven's hands on her and Seven's belly pressed against her back, it was as if a whole world of pleasure was opening up around her, and she didn't want to let it go.

So, she prolonged her suffering, denying herself a climax as she felt one building. Instead, she turned around again to face the younger woman, pressing herself into her companion's chest, breast against breast, her arms going around Seven's broad shoulders and her legs wrapping around Seven's legs. Her lips found the other woman's, and she moaned into Seven of Nine's mouth as she rubbed against her.

Then, she felt something she did not expect, a hand that was not hers reaching in between them, a finger that was not hers finding her core and entering her opening. She gasped for air but did not release Seven's lips as Seven deftly used the knowledge she had just acquired to cause Kathryn Janeway to experience pleasure unlike any she could remember. Seven's fingers explored Kathryn's vulva, alternately entering her vagina and exerting pressure on her center.

Janeway forced herself to hold on as long as possible, enjoying the feel of the other woman's body against and inside of her. She realied Seven was paying close attention to her biosigns and responding accordingly, altering her rhythm and pressure to match the captain's increasing heart rate and twitching muscles: creating a resonance of sorts, so that every sensation was heightened by Seven's touch in exactly the right place, in exactly the right direction, and at exactly the right time. _I don't think the Borg had this in mind when they pursued perfection, but I'm appreciating it._

Slowly, heat spread throughout Kathryn's body, and suddenly, she could not hold back, and found herself nearly screaming with the force of the orgasm that was upon her. She shuddered against the younger woman, hungrily nibbling at her lips as her whole body convulsed and then collapsed on top of the former drone.

As she hugged Seven tightly, finally releasing her lips to let her head fall contentedly onto Seven's shoulder, the blonde drew her finger slowly out from Kathryn's vagina, causing a small aftershock in the process.

"Oh, Seven," Kathryn sighed. "You have no idea how much I needed that."

"I am glad it was sufficient," said Seven tersely, though the warmth of her voice and the possessive embrace of her arms elaborated for her. Meanwhile, the captain's reply filled her with a sense of pride at what she had just accomplished, along with a small ache in her belly that she identified as intense affection, and something more.

"I love you, Seven of Nine," whispered Kathryn as her eyelids began to droop. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew the water would soon grow cold and shock them out of their bliss. After a time, she reluctantly disentangled herself from the other woman and stepped just as gracefully out of the bath as she had stepped in. She then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, then held out another for the former drone, who also climbed out and onto the mat.

An odd sadness came over the captain as she wrapped the towel around the younger woman, hiding her complete beauty from view. She wondered whether she would have another opportunity to behold the perfectly-sculpted body of her protégé. Taking yet another towel from the dispenser, she began to gently massage Seven's hair dry, marveling at the glistening strands as they turned to matte. She knew they would shine golden again as the hair became completely dry, but at the moment, the hair was darkened by the moisture, and appeared almost brown as it fell loosely over Seven's shoulders.

It occurred to her that the younger woman was simply staring as she did this, but she couldn't quite bring herself to meet Seven's gaze. Was this the first of many encounters, or was it an anomaly? She knew under normal circumstances, she would never have considered it an option, but now that she knew how much she could experience, she wasn't going to abandon hope of an encore - or better yet, a standing appointment.

She couldn't contain herself. "You are so beautiful," she remarked, and her voice was both awe-struck and slightly sad.

Seven nodded. "I have been told so before, but only from you does it...affect me. Thank you." Then, almost as an afterthought, "I am pleased with your appearance also."

Knowing the former drone could not lie about such a trivial and subjective judgment, Kathryn was shocked at the admission. Not only did this younger woman allow her to feel alive in a way that she could hardly have remembered, prior to this day, but she did it willingly, knowingly, and eagerly. Seven found her attractive! Holding back tears, and not knowing what else to do, she once again embraced the former drone, and felt the reciprocation of Seven's arms once again around her shoulders.

"Come to bed with me," she requested impulsively, pulling away only enough to begin making her way towards the bedroom. Seven followed her into the room, but only stared as she replicated fresh sheets, then allowed her towel to fall to the floor as she made the bed.

Finally, Seven of Nine spoke. "You wish to continue our activities? Won't that necessitate another bath, and another change of sheets?"

Kathryn chuckled as she smiled sweetly at the former drone. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I guess I'm not as young as I used to be. I was hoping we could just...sleep. I know you require some natural sleep now, and was hoping you could spend your sleep cycles cuddling with me."

Seven smiled back. "Of course. I would love to."

The captain then walked over to Seven of Nine and gently unwrapped the towel from her body, then used it to gently dab her dry where she still saw moisture. She then took the towel, bent down to collect her own, and disappeared into the bathroom to hang them to dry. She returned, still naked, and turned down the sheets, then gestured with her arm as an invitation to Seven to enter the bed.

Awkwardly - as she was not used to lying in a bed at all, let alone with another person - Seven scooted over to the side and lay sideways, curled slightly and facing the middle. Kathryn slipped in after her, settling herself inside the curve that the taller woman had formed with her body and drawing the covers over both of them. Although Seven had not in her memory shared a bed with another human being, she somehow knew to drape her arm over the captain's torso as the captain settled into her. It was a pleasant and calming sensation... _cozy_ , she realized as she felt the older woman's muscles relax and detected a slowing of her respiration. She closed her own eyes then, and for the first time, looked forward to the dreams she might have while nestled with the woman she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Fear.

It was an emotion Seven of Nine was unaccustomed to experiencing. Once, while left alone on the ship whilst the rest of the crew, who lacked the Borg technology that would adapt to the radiation, slept in stasis, she had hallucinated frightening images, but knowing they were just that, she was able to overcome the sensation and function adequately.

Now, she felt unable to cope. Her own physiology was rebelling against her, and she knew not why. Furthermore, the absence of knowledge of her state was perhaps even more upsetting than the state itself.

She needed help.

With a trembling hand, she tapped her communicator and called for the one person she desperately wanted.

"Please," she begged, attempting futilely to keep her voice steady, "report to Astrometrics at once."

The recipient of her request raised an eyebrow in surprise, noting the tremor in the familiar voice that was never agitated without good reason. Duty dictated that she demand an explanation before complying, but something in that shuddering voice tugged at her heart strings and, instead of questioning motives, she merely nodded to her first officer and exited the bridge as hastily as possible, making her way to the indicated destination.

Still, she was unprepared for the sight that greeted her as she entered the room.

The tall blonde was pale, shivering, her eyes pleading with the captain to do something... _anything_. She raced to the younger woman and reached upwards, taking the pallid face into her hands.

"What's wrong, Seven?" she asked worriedly, noting the former drone's rapid and shallow breathing along with her clammy skin.

"I...do not know," the taller woman admitted weakly. Then, another impulse overcame her and, desperately, she bent down and kissed her captain.

Janeway pulled away. "Seven, we can't just...we're on duty. It would be inappropriate."

At once, Seven's face showed the mortification - another heretofore unfamiliar sensation - rapidly spreading from her core into every one of her extremities. "My apologies, Captain," she managed to force out, "but I thought, perhaps, it was arousal, and would be alleviated if I..."

Immediately, she realized the foolishness of her suggestion, and another impulse overcame her: to disappear into the floor below her. Of course, that was impossible, so she settled for staring down at her feet and hoping that she had not incurred too much wrath with her actions.

There was sympathy in the captain's eyes as she reached out to Seven's chin and gently tilted it forwards to look into her eyes. The same sympathy was present in her voice as she spoke gently. "Seven, tell me what's going on."

The former drone took that as a prompt to list her symptoms. "My heart rate is rapid, I am sweating, my stomach...feels odd, and I am shaking." Before the captain could ask, she continued, "and they are not pleasant sensations. I wish for them to cease, but instead they are increasing in intensity. I do not know how much of this I can survive. How do you do it?"

"I don't understand," the captain answered, bewildered. "How do I do what?"

"Tolerate these sensations," Seven explained rapidly, as if it were obvious. "I have merely replicated the conditions you were forced to endure several days ago, minus the restraints. How were you able to remain so calm?"

"What do you mean, replicated the conditions?" asked the captain suspiciously.

"Please help me," begged Seven breathily, uncharacteristically neglecting the question asked as she noted internally the rapidly escalating sensations.

The captain looked around for clues, and saw nothing unusual in her immediate surroundings. Unconsciously, she reached for the coffee mug sitting on the nearest surface, and only as she was about to bring it to her lips, did she realize that she had not been carrying a cup with her when she entered, and so it must not be hers. Furthermore, it was nearly empty.

Realization dawned. "Seven, have you been drinking coffee?!"

Seven only nodded as her shivering continued.

"How much did you drink?" Janeway asked.

"I'm...not sure," Seven admitted. "Three or four cups? Not nearly as much as you had on the planet..." Her voice became more desperate still. "Oh Captain, please help! Something is happening to me..."

With that, she shuddered violently and began to gag.

"It's all right," Janeway soothed as she rubbed the younger woman's back. "Let it out."

When Seven's heaving ceased for a moment, the captain took the opportunity to tap her communicator. "Two to beam to Sickbay immediately," she ordered.

As the Doctor rushed over, the captain helped her astrometrics officer up onto a biobed, then proceeded to run a soothing hand up and down Seven's thin arm.

When he was done examining his patient, the EMH shook his holographic head. "Caffeine overdose. It's too late to do anything now; Seven, you'll just have to wait this one out. I can give you some medicine to make you more comfortable, but it'll be better if you can manage without. I don't know how the medication will react with your nanoprobes, but I do know that your body will recover on its own, given time."

"Understood," the blonde answered through clenched teeth, attempting valiantly to quell her trembling and not let loose another torrent from her still-reeling stomach.

Kathryn looked down at the miserable-looking patient before regarding the Doctor steadily. "Do you need to monitor her here, or can she leave?"

"She is not in any immediate danger," the EMH answered, "if that is what you are asking. But I wouldn't recommend that she be alone. Would you like me to contact one of the emergency nurses to supervise her?"

"No," Janeway answered immediately. "I'll stay with her." She then addressed the shivering mass on the biobed. "Do you think you can walk, Seven?"

"I believe so," the blonde answered tepidly.

"Good," the captain replied, then carefully helped the younger woman to sit up and then dismount from the biobed. She proceeded to snake an arm around Seven's waist.

"Wait, Captain," warned the Doctor, and when Janeway paused, he held out a hypospray, which she tentatively grabbed. "This is a sedative. Administer it if you need to." He did not specify what constituted necessity, obviously trusting the captain to use her own judgment. "If the dose is not effective, or if there are side effects, bring her back here immediately."

The captain nodded as she curled her fingers around the small item. "Will do." Then she turned her attention back to the woman beside her and allowed Seven to lean heavily on her as she made her way back to her own cabin, assuming her charge would be most comfortable there.

Although it was Commander Chakotay's job to assign duty rosters, Captain Janeway always made a point of going over them thoroughly and, as a result, she had them virtually memorized. That, and a surreptitious knowledge of most of her small crew's leisure activities, allowed her to avoid being seen by anyone along their path. While she knew Seven of Nine was likely not affected by embarrassment, as such unproductive emotions would be deemed irrelevant and wasteful, she didn't care to explain to anyone why she was half-carrying the former drone down the hall: the last thing she needed while she figured out her own feelings was a rumor as to her relationship with the other woman. Even now, with Seven incapacitated and ill, she found her mind wandering to Seven's expert ministrations in the bath just days ago, and how wonderful it felt to sleep cuddled up next to her in the bed.

As they entered her quarters, she continued to lead Seven of Nine to that very bed, where she bade the blonde to lie down. Gratefully Seven, still visibly shaking, nearly collapsed onto it. The captain tucked the blankets around the younger woman, went to the replicator for supplies, then returned to sit beside her on the bed.

Seven of Nine was squirming uncomfortably, too restless to lie still, let alone sleep. She sat up suddenly, and her panicked eyes met the kind ones of the captain as her stomach lurched again. This time, the captain was prepared with a basin she held in front of the former drone as she stroked her back. "It's all right, Seven," she reiterated. "It'll pass soon."

Seven, however, was not comforted by the captain's words. Instead, she began to feel an immense weight inside her, something she belatedly identified as guilt. As tears began to stream down her face, she looked up at her caretaker and shook her head. "Captain, I am sorry."

Janeway set down the basin and laid her hand on the younger woman's cheek. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Seven. We can't always anticipate how our bodies will react to unfamiliar substances, but it's still worth it to try new things."

Seven's response was to gag again, but the captain was quick, and the basin was once again in position just in time.

When she was done, she spoke again, her voice quivering along with her body, which had increased its palsy. "Am I going to die?" she asked.

Kathryn chuckled lightly. "Not today, Seven. You heard the Doctor; your body will recover. I promise."

"It does not feel like I will recover," Seven observed, the timbre rising with her increasing agitation as she began to gag again. "Please," she begged between heaves, "make it stop. Please." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as her newly-enabled tear ducts struggled to keep up with her inner turmoil.

The captain nodded. "All right." Setting down the basin once again, she turned Seven's head to the side and administered the hypospray.

"Why isn't it working?" Seven asked through sobs. "I still feel like I am going to die."

Kathryn squeezed her shoulder. "Give it time. I'll be right here, just focus on my voice."

"I cannot focus on anything," Seven retorted.

"You're focusing on your symptoms," Janeway pointed out. "Here, let me tell you a story. What would you like to hear about?"

"Anything, I suppose," Seven answered, calming slightly. "Perhaps something from your childhood, since I barely remember mine?"

Janeway nodded and began to speak. Seven hardly knew what her captain was telling her, but she allowed the lilt of Kathryn's voice to lull her senses, and with the aid of the drug coursing its way through her veins, she drifted into sleep.

When she awoke, the captain was at her side, staring lovingly at her and holding her hand, and she instantly felt warm and safe. "Thank you," she attempted to utter, but what came out was but a hoarse whisper, as her throat was raw and dry. With considerable effort, she sat up, using Janeway's arm as leverage.

The captain handed Seven of Nine a glass of water, which she sipped gratefully.

"Better?" the captain asked, and Seven nodded in reply, then took a deep breath, suddenly overcome with appreciation for the equilibrium she had previously taken for granted.

The captain's countenance grew stern then. "We need to talk about this, Seven. Why were you attempting to replicate my condition in the dungeon?"

Seven looked plainly at her captain. "I told you before. I believe you experienced something pleasurable, and I wanted to experience it for myself."

Kathryn looked askance at her, and avoided addressing the inherent assumption directly as she had when Seven had first suggested it. "I thought your nanoprobes made that impossible."

"They did," Seven confirmed. "However, I have modified them."

Janeway's eyes grew wide. "Is it possible the modified nanoprobes were the actual cause of your illness, rather than the coffee itself?"

Seven thought for a moment. "I do not know. I will have to consult the Doctor. Perhaps I ought to do that now."

Before Captain Janeway could object, Seven of Nine had hopped off her bed and exited her quarters, leaving the captain agape and slightly confused.

Not knowing what else to do, Kathryn crawled into the warm spot in the bed and drew the covers up over her chin, inhaling the scent of the woman who had so abruptly disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn was slightly surprised when Seven showed up, unannounced, at her quarters fairly late the next evening, and she greeted her visitor with a warm smile. "Seven! Please come in. You left rather suddenly before."

The taller woman nodded solemnly. "For that, I apologize. I was...not myself. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Seven," answered Janeway easily. "There's really nothing to forgive. I wasn't always as tolerant of caffeine as I am now; I've had a few bad reactions myself in my time. I totally understand, and I assume you are feeling better."

The taller woman smiled back at her captain. "Thank you. I am, and I come bearing gifts," she quoted amiably.

It was then that Janeway realized her companion was carrying a fairly large mug and a small bag, the former which she handed to her captain, and the latter which she placed upon the floor by the couch.

Janeway took a whiff. "Oh, it's marvelous!" she exclaimed as she took a sip. "How did you...?"

Seven waved a hand. "I do not need to consume food on a regular basis," she explained, "especially when I am ill. I have more rations than I can use, unless I have someone to use them on. And rather than replicate the coffee directly, I experimented with replicating beans and brewing them myself."

The captain briefly contemplated lowering Seven's quota to better meet her needs, so that she would not feel obligated to over-consume, especially as her rations did not account for the extra energy required for her to regenerate, but then decided such would be unfair, and especially with the changing nature of their relationship, might appear as if she were trying too hard not to give Seven preferential treatment. Then again, if she herself were to reap the benefits of Seven's over-consumption...well, that was the captain's privilege, wasn't it?

Suddenly she was overcome with the now-familiar sensation of foreboding when dealing with this extraordinary individual. _Am I taking advantage of her, in more ways than one? Will this relationship return to bite me in the ass somehow?_

Seven interrupted her thoughts. "I would like to resume our...previous activities."

 _Perhaps there will be ass-biting...literally._ Janeway nearly choked on the coffee, and her eyes grew wide as she struggled momentarily not to do a spit-take as she desperately attempted to divert the conversation. "Have you solved the problem with your nanoprobes?"

"Yes," answered Seven ambiguously. "However, I have deemed it unwise to consume too much coffee, even if it would no longer make me ill."

"I see," answered Janeway, not sure of what Seven was getting at, and for some reason, afraid to press further, as she was sure that Seven herself would volunteer any information she deemed relevant. She wondered if the former Borg were embarrassed at appearing weak in front of her, and she wanted to reassure her protégé somehow, but couldn't figure out a way of doing so without embarrassing the young woman further, should she really not want to talk about it.

"I have something else in mind I would like to try tonight," Seven admitted, noting that Kathryn was already downing the last dregs of her offering. With that, she picked up the bag again and moved towards the bedroom.

Janeway set down the empty cup on the coffee table and followed the blonde to the bed, wondering what surprise Seven had in store.

"Lie down," Seven ordered, and when Kathryn looked askance at her, she added, "please."

The captain looked strangely at her. "Do you want me to undress?"

"No," answered Seven. "Just lie down. Please," she repeated.

Kathryn nodded and complied, ever more curious what Seven was up to. Before she could contemplate potentialities, the former drone produced several shiny objects out of her bag, then replaced the bag on the ground beside the bed.

Janeway gasped. "Are those...?"

Seven just nodded, and proceeded to handcuff her captain to the bed. She then dug some rope out of the bag and tied the captain's feet to the frame, so that all her limbs were immobilized.

 _This is either going to go really well, or really badly_ , thought Kathryn, but she allowed it, because over the last few days, Seven had shown such affection and care for her, even when the captain was the one doing the caretaking, that she couldn't imagine the blonde would do anything to hurt her.

The younger woman smiled mischievously as she checked to make sure Kathryn's limbs were secure. Then she tenderly brushed the captain's hair from her forehead while peering deeply into her eyes - perhaps for permission, or a clue to her feelings about what was transpiring. The captain, however, was giving nothing away.

Seven kissed her forehead before retreating slightly. "Captain, I must ask you a question."

"Anything, Seven," Kathryn answered readily. "You know I'll answer anything if I can."

"Yes, but the truth of your reply is in question," Seven answered suspiciously.

This threw the captain for a loop. "What?" she uttered, bewildered.

"I have reason to believe you have lied to me," stated Seven matter-of-factly. "And I intend to experiment to find out whether that is the case."

"I haven't..." Janeway started, then realized that Seven had not yet asked any questions. "You were going to ask me a question?"

"Yes," Seven confirmed. "How many cups of coffee did you consume today, prior to the one I just handed you?"

Janeway thought for a moment. "Four, I think. Perhaps five. But I've built up quite a tolerance over the years, Seven. I can handle a lot more caffeine than most people."

The former Borg eyed her captain and decided to reassure her. "I have no intention of making you ill," she responded readily. "I would not wish that experience on anyone, especially one whom I love."

"Good," Janeway answered, as a warm feeling bubbled within her midsection at hearing Seven declare so casually her love. She remembered the last time Seven had uttered that word in relation to her, and realized, then, that she still had no idea what Seven was planning now. "So what exactly are you trying to do here?" she asked.

"You'll see," Seven answered coyly while walking slightly away to the replicator and ordering another cup of coffee. "Drink this," she ordered, sitting beside the captain on the bed.

Kathryn chuckled. "You've cuffed me to the bed, Seven. I can't hold the cup, let alone drink from it. And besides, is the point to show me how much better yours was? I can already tell you that the brewed version was far superior. I drink the replicated stuff enough to be able to do the comparison without a before-and-after."

"I will assist you," Seven asserted, but then paused, obviously considering something she hadn't thought of before. "Hopefully the 'replicated stuff' will not be too distasteful after 'my version.' I would have brought more of 'my version,' but as I wasn't sure it would even be adequate..."

Janeway interrupted. "It's fine, Seven. I understand, and I appreciate any coffee, as long as it's caffeinated and not Neelix's 'coffee substitute,' which he forced me to try once. Ugh!"

At that, Seven grinned in amusement. "I will keep that in mind. For now, drink this." she repeated, then promptly held the cup to her captain's lips. As the older woman drank, Seven stroked her hair tenderly, and when she was done, she placed yet another kiss upon her forehead before getting up and recycling the cup.

"That should do," Seven stated, and moved back to her place beside the prone captain.

Then, she bent down and kissed Kathryn on the lips. Meanwhile, her hand stroked Janeway's arm, and eventually moved towards her breasts.

Kathryn gasped into Seven's mouth as she felt Seven's fingers tickling her nipple through the fabric of her uniform, and she found herself bucking slightly into Seven's touch, aching for more contact. Seven's massage grew deeper, and she felt her nipples harden, pressing up against the fabric of her uniform. She closed her eyes and relished the sensation of Seven's hand as it worked its magic. Just as before, Seven seemed to know, no doubt from observing her reactions closely, exactly where to touch and when in order to produce the most intoxicating results. Although Seven only touched her breasts, and only through the fabric of her uniform, her touch produced a tingle that radiated out through her nipples and into all her extremities.

The captain felt an urgent need to touch her astrometrics officer in return, but could not, because of her restraints. She realized this was, in a sense, reciprocation for how she did not allow Seven to touch her when she first pleasured the younger woman, and smiled wryly at the irony as she felt her core grow warm and her skin grow increasingly sensitive. Seven's hands alternated between her breasts and her face now, caressing her gently and yet provoking her to further desire.

Then, Seven's hands trailed down from Janeway's breasts, over her torso, and to her belly, where they began a gentle massage just below her navel. The slight pressure was enough to alert the captain to her rapidly filling bladder, and she opened her eyes abruptly and attempted to push Seven away, realizing belatedly that with her hands still cuffed to the bed, this was equally impossible with reciprocating Seven's caresses.

Still, Seven sensed her hesitation, and pulled her lips away momentarily, continuing the massage of Kathryn's abdomen with her hand.

Janeway looked into Seven's eyes then and made an admission. "Seven, as...stimulating as this is, I need to take a break."

"You need to urinate," confirmed Seven, but did not stop her ministrations. Instead, she spoke to the computer, "Computer, initiate audio program Seven of Nine Alpha Omega." At that, the sound of a rainstorm began, and Kathryn groaned, realizing at once what Seven was trying to do.

Before she could object, however, Seven had already recaptured her mouth with her lips, and was kissing her deeply. The captain couldn't help but moan in pleasure, even as the uncomfortable pressure below her belly button increased. She became aware of a tickle between her legs as well, as kissing the tall blonde was rapidly increasing her arousal.

Suddenly, Seven's hand moved even lower, to Janeway's inner thighs, and Kathryn squirmed, realizing that she desperately needed Seven's hand in her crotch for several reasons. And, as if reading her mind, the younger woman's long fingers brushed against her clit, then returned to her inner thigh. She moaned again into Seven's mouth, realizing she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer...and that, for the moment, she didn't care.

She felt herself relaxing and realized immediately how aroused she was. Her underwear was damp with her desire, and it was clear that Seven had noticed too, as Seven began to brush her fingers against the area more frequently, finally pressing a finger directly against her clit.

Kathryn jerked, feeling the force of a small orgasm upon her, but clenched against it, not wanting to lose control.

It was then that Seven's hand moved back up to her breasts, and she felt the loss of the warmth between her thighs. Simultaneously, the younger woman pulled reluctantly away from her lips, and Kathryn wondered for a moment if Seven was about to take pity on her and allow her a bathroom break. She also realized how precarious her situation was, at present, and wondered whether she would even make it to the bathroom if released.

Seven did not intend to let her find out, but nevertheless felt a protective need to check if what she was doing was permitted. She was gratified to see the darkness in Janeway's eyes, but asked explicitly anyway, still maintaining physical contact with Janeway's bosom. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I do not wish to...traumatize you."

The return of Janeway's own sentiments nearly made her laugh, but again, she suppressed her instinctive emotional response, realizing the danger of laughing in her current state. "Seven, this is amazing. But I'm afraid I'm going to...wet the bed."

Seven nodded. "That is the idea."

Although she had already come to the conclusion that this was what Seven had intended, still Janeway had denied it in her mind. But strangely, something inside her prevented her from outright forbidding Seven's plan. Perhaps it was curiosity. "Why?" she asked, whimpering slightly as she continued to respond to Seven's touches. In addition to the hand massaging her breasts, Seven's other hand was stroking the side of her face, and it made her feel cherished and protected. And, as the younger woman's finger wiped the corner of her eye, she realized that she was crying a little, and marveled at the fact that she could be completely unaware of this. _I'm a bit distracted by other parts of my anatomy_ , she realized.

"When we were imprisoned, I was sure that you found the act of wetting yourself pleasurable. So much so that I wished to experience the same thing. However, you denied it. So, given my disastrous first attempt at replicating the experience, I decided to do a little experiment to confirm my suspicions before I make a second attempt."

Janeway whimpered, "You could just have asked."

Seven cocked her head slightly, pausing her ministrations for a moment while she appeared to contemplate something. "There was no reason to believe that asking would warrant a different reply than the first time," she pointed out. "So, I came up with three plausible explanations, which I am attempting to test. First, you were telling the truth, and I was mistaken in my observations. The current state of your arousal virtually disproves that hypothesis."

Kathryn moaned as Seven's hand moved back to her thigh and began stroking it once again, while her other hand moved to the captain's shoulder in an echo of a familiar gesture she had used to reassure many a crewman, including the one currently causing the very arousal she was astutely observing.

"I like your scent," Seven remarked idly, sniffing the air for emphasis. "It makes me happy."

"Thank you," Janeway offered hesitantly, not sure of what else to say. Then she remembered Seven's hypotheses, only one of which she had explicitly stated. "And the other two?"

"Second," Seven continued, remembering her previous train of thought, but not letting up on the teasing touches, "you were lying to me. Your nervous laughter indicated that might be the case. Why you would not admit to enjoying something pleasurable, I wasn't sure, but I suspected it had something to do with what we had discussed. Apparently it would be...socially unacceptable."

Kathryn nodded, acknowledging Seven's sound logic, but then realizing her assent could be taken as an admission of deception. "That makes sense. And what was the third possibility?"

"The third possibility," Seven provided, "was that you yourself were unaware of how pleasurable you found the experience, because of your focus on your embarrassment, and explaining the situation to me. Now that you know I am aware of the situation, and now that we are in the privacy of your quarters, I intend to find out which of my hypotheses is correct." She punctuated her words with flicks of her finger against the captain's crotch, noting the increasing dampness there.

Just then, Janeway felt a jolt of increased pressure on her bladder, and grunted in response. "I can't hold it much longer, Seven, not while you're doing that..." She was suddenly aware that she was shivering slightly in her increasing effort to contain herself.

The younger woman only smiled in response, then bent down to kiss her captain once again, her hand moving once again to Kathryn's belly and exerting gentle pressure there. Just before their lips met, she muttered, "I love you, Captain Janeway."

And just as she had the first time she had heard Seven say that, Kathryn once again lost control, and felt the liquid warmth forcefully burst forth into the already-damp fabric of her uniform.

The younger woman's hand quickly moved to cup Janeway's crotch, as if to catch the deluge, and then pressed against it, making sure to tickle her captain's clitoris, and not at all lightly.

"Oh," moaned Janeway into Seven's mouth, and there was no room in her mind amidst the waves of pleasure washing over her for contemplation of the implications of what was transpiring. Her cheeks grew hot as her whole body convulsed, momentarily stopping the flow of urine. She pressed her pelvis against Seven's hand as the orgasm peaked and subsided, then realized her bladder was still relatively full.

The younger woman retreated slightly to survey her handiwork, and Kathryn took the moment to file a request. "Seven, may I use the facilities now?"

The corners of the former Borg's mouth turned up in a rare smirk as her eyes danced with mischief. "No," was her only reply.

The captain whimpered. "Why not?"

"Because," Seven stated emphatically, "I now know which of my hypotheses was correct. You dissembled, and I cannot abide that."

"Seven?" Janeway questioned, momentarily distracted from her current plight.

"What kind of relationship would we have if I couldn't trust you?" Seven explained. "I can't allow you to lie to me; we must be perfectly honest with each other if I am to be your lover."

At that, the captain choked. "Lover?!"

Seven bent down and brushed her lips against Janeway's forehead then. "Yes, my love. I have researched human customs, and there is only one way to describe our current relationship. We are lovers. But the research also suggests that dishonesty within such a relationship can lead to disaster. I do not wish for that to happen to us."

"Oh, Seven," Kathryn replied. "Neither do I. But I fail to see..."

Seven of Nine interrupted her captain, an action that under other circumstances might risk brig time. "You lied to me, Captain. Kathryn. And must be punished, so that you will learn not to do it again. This is not the first time you have enjoyed wetting yourself; if it were, you would have shown more fear and hesitation."

Janeway's eyes grew wide at the younger woman's continuing insight into her inner secrets. Seven, all alone, had discovered something none of her previous lovers had ever known. Was there any part of her facade this beautiful creature could not see directly through? "What do you have in mind?" she asked, only vaguely dreading the response.

"You must stay here until your bladder is completely empty," Seven ordered. "And then, I will make it fill again as you made mine fill...and release...the night after we were imprisoned together."

She did not give the captain a chance to respond as she made her way to the replicator once again, and Janeway cringed at the thought that she would be forced to drink yet another cup of coffee. Instead, however, Seven ordered something else.

"Computer, one feather from a North American wild turkey," she ordered, and it materialized on the small pad. She grabbed it, brought it over to the captain, and began teasing her with it, brushing it against first her face, then her hands, then her breasts, and finally her belly.

Janeway wanted to flick it away, but she couldn't, as her limbs were still securely braced to the posts of the bed. She felt herself beginning to giggle, and begged, "Stop, please!"

"No," was her only response as Seven continued to torture her. As the feather tickled her belly, she began to shake once again, and it wasn't long before she lost the tenuous hold she had over the remaining contents of her bladder. Once again, she felt warm liquid soak into the legs of her uniform and form a damp puddle in the bedclothes under her. This time, thankfully, Seven did not interfere, and allowed her to finish emptying her bladder, after which she heaved an enormous sigh of relief.

Then, Seven reached over and quickly released her from her bonds, but placed a hand against her chest, preventing her from escaping entirely. "We aren't finished, yet, Captain," she chided. "However, I will need you to be undressed for the remainder of our agenda."

Weakly, Janeway nodded, and motioned to take off her soiled uniform.

Once again, the younger woman stopped her. "I will do it," she ordered, and did as she said. And with each piece of the uniform she removed, she placed a trail of kisses along the newly-exposed body part: first Kathryn's neck, then her back, then her arms, and finally her belly, leaving Janeway quivering with the pleasure of it all. Finally, Seven peeled the soaked material from the captain's legs, and discarded it on the floor, then peered once again at the captain, who knew at once that if she attempted to escape, she would once again be bound to the bed.

"Lie back and relax," Seven ordered, echoing Janeway's own words to her of a few days ago. With no argument to offer, Kathryn did as she was told.

Once again, Seven placed a hand into Kathryn's crotch, this time touching the quivering area directly. She rubbed one finger between her captain's swollen lips, and was gratified to find it quite damp with lubrication. Then, she slid one finger into her captain's opening and sought the rough bundle directly. She knew from Janeway's moan in reaction that she had hit her target, and began to rub it gently.

While she did so, she spoke to her lover. "You are beautiful, Captain Janeway, and so powerful, but right now, I am in control, and you are at my mercy." Her only response was a grunt, so she continued. "I will make sure you never lie to me again. I know your secrets, and they are safe with me. I will always cherish this which we have shared, and do not wish to share it with anyone else. I love to see you like this: carefree, enjoying yourself..."

She trailed off as she inserted another finger into Kathryn's opening and began to increase her pace. She continued to mumble platitudes, but Janeway was too far gone to hear what she was saying. Seven relished the sight of her captain squirming with pleasure before her as she continued brushing her fingers against Kathryn's increasingly swollen center. Meanwhile, Janeway continued to moan increasingly louder, until finally, gratifyingly, she screamed as a jet of clear fluid shot out from her urethra, further soaking the already-soiled bed.

Spent, the captain collapsed back against the pillows, her eyes closed in ecstasy as the aftershocks of her orgasm washed over her in waves of intense pleasure.

After a time, she sighed and opened her eyes to see Seven standing before her, obviously triumphing in her achievement.

"I promise I won't ever lie to you again, Seven," she said tenderly. "There's no use, anyway...you can read me like nobody else ever has."

The former drone nodded. "I know. And that is why our relationship will survive. I suppose we had better get cleaned up."

"We?" Kathryn asked, sitting up. She looked over at her companion and realized that the pant legs of her catsuit were soaked through. Astonished, she asked, "When did you...?"

"If you are referring to when the rainstorm soundtrack ended, it was only five minutes long; it ended before you wet yourself, but obviously you were to preoccupied to notice. If you're asking when I modified my nanoprobes, there was no problem with the original modification; it was indeed the caffeine I could not process, and that the nanoprobes could not be modified to process for me. In preparation for our activities today, I consumed as much water as you consumed coffee. I wanted to experience what you were experiencing, and while you were experiencing it. And so I have, and it was as pleasurable as I had anticipated. I love you, Kathryn Janeway, and I hope we can share much more pleasure in the future."

"I'm sure we will, Seven, and I love you too." Then, she reached out and hugged the younger woman to her, peripherally realizing that she was crying once again. "Thank you for this."

Pulling away, Janeway asked, "Would you care to join me in the bath?"

Seven grinned wickedly. "Indeed, Captain, I would."


End file.
